An Earl's Dream
by SterlingSilverMoon
Summary: Ciel wakes up one day to find himself as a neko. Sebastian can't miss that now, can he? A oneshot, first story! Sebastian x Ciel


**Hello to all those beautiful beings reading this~~ :D I know that won't be a lot, since this is only my first fanfic! *dramatic gasp* I hope that it's not ****_too_**** bad.. Heheh. … Inner voice: ****_Stop wasting time! They might just leave and ditch yooooooouuuuu. O_o ..._****Okay then. I'll shut up. Here you go. Have fun~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I'm not that brilliant._**

**_Warning: Neko!Ciel, might want to avoid this story if you hate nekos. Oh, and also if you hate yaoi (Boy X Boy)._**

* * *

_An Earl's Dream_

Two mismatched eyes suddenly opened, and it wasn't long until the thirteen-year-old reached into his pillowcase to find his pistol. As he looked around his room, his gun in hand, no one was there. Everything was quiet, except for the heavy breathing of the now-confused Earl. He lowered his pistol and put it back to its usual hiding place before running a hand through his silver-grey hair, a small frown on his face. Something was wrong; he could tell.

As he was making an effort to fix his messed up hair, a certain something brushed his hand. 'Has my hair always been like this at mornings?' he wondered.

Sighing, the young earl swung his slender legs to the edge of his bed, getting ready to call for his faithful butler. "Seb-"

Just as he had called out the first syllable of the butler's name, he had noticed something out of place. Unnatural. Surprising, actually. The pit of his stomach dropped as an idea came into the boy's mind. He leapt out of his bed and ran to the full-length mirror kept on one of the walls. He rubbed both of his eyes a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

He was a neko. A half-human, half-cat being. The fuzzy objects he had felt on his head were a pair of cat years, and what's even more; he had a matching slender tail behind him. The boy, supposedly Ciel Phantomhive, groaned. Why had this happened to him? How? Will he manage to cover it out of sight from everyone?

A bunch of questions rushed through his mind, and he glared at his reflection. It was not going to be a good day; he knew it. Then of course, his butler just had to appear at that moment. He had knocked on the door a few times before entering.

"My lord?" The jet-black butler asked, a curious but concerned tone in his voice. He took several steps towards his master, wondering why his master was sitting on the bed with a blanket covering his whole body except his face.

"Don't come any closer!"

The man stopped in his tracks, now frowning.

"Young master? What is the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

The younger male narrowed his eyes at the butler, and then sighed, closing his eyes. "Sebastian. Come here."

His butler, or known as Sebastian Michaelis at the moment, obliged and approached his master quickly. He had been terribly confused by his young master's actions, and his impatience as a demon wasn't helping.

When he was directly in front of him, Ciel pointed at the blanket covering him without saying a single word. Once more, the butler did as he was told to do. He was, indeed, very curious and eager to know what has caused his master to act in such a… Bizarre way. As he removed the white bed sheet from the Earl's head, he softly gasped. "Y-Young master?"

Even though this was a thing to be dreaded about, the boy couldn't help but be amused by his butler's reaction. Sebastian was usually calm and collected, and so looking at his stammering with widened eyes was very entertaining for Ciel.

"How did this happen, my Lord?" Sebastian asked once he regained composure.

"I do not quite know myself. When I woke up, I was like this."

The long, grey tail of the younger swished back and forth as to make a point, and the butler could not keep his gaze away from it. You see, the demonic butler had a weakness for felines.

The older male stayed quiet; for once, he did not know what to make of the situation. Ciel kept quiet as well, until he heard a bird chirping outside. Jerking his head towards the window, one of his cat ears twitched.

Unable to contain himself any longer, the cat-loving demon reached for the furry ears of the neko boy. The supposed boy flinched away from the gloved hand of his butler, eyeing him suspiciously. "Sebastian, what are you-" "My lord, please forgive me of what I am about to do."

With that, the man took his gloves off using his teeth and... Petted Ciel. Yes, he precisely petted the now-horrified Earl.

Ciel froze, and Sebastian used that moment to rub behind the ears of the younger. Much to his dismay, the young one could not stop himself from leaning into the touch of the gentle hand. Then he did something that he would surely regret for the rest of his life. He purred. Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household who serves Queen Victoria directly under her, had _purred _at the pleasure given by his _butler._ A _demon _at that.

He mentally slapped himself, for he could not do so physically at the moment. He was too busy rubbing his cheek against the pale hand caressing him. As much as he wanted to, he could not control his mind or his body presently. He would have wanted to push Sebastian's hand away, shout at the raven, find a punishment suitable for him, then make him prepare sweets for him... Lots of sweets.

But since the boy was feeling too much pleasure from his butler's hand and his touches, he decided to let it go for now. 'Just for a little while...' The Earl thought before purring again.

While all of this was processing in Ciel's head, Sebastian was surprised but very amused at how his demanding, authoritative young master was giving in to him, leaving himself completely vulnerable. And so, without further hesitation, the butler blocked his subconscious self telling him to step away, and embraced the boy. He was surely going to be punished later, but nothing mattered to him for now.

Holding the thin body tightly against his own, he buried his face in Ciel's soft locks, closing his eyes. The purring of the younger instantly stopped, taken by surprise by the sudden action. He tried to push himself out of the tight grasp, only to be held even tighter. After hundreds of worthless tries, he gave up and let the warmth of the demon's body surround him. He kept in mind to scold him later, when an idea came into his mind. If he played along, Sebastian will let his guard down. With his guard down, he can't do anything but accept his punishments afterwards. 'I'm going to win this game, Sebastian.'

With that in mind, Ciel smirked and nuzzled his face into the shoulder of his butler. He knew he had to do more than that to completely gain the man's attention, so he gently pawed at the clothed chest of Sebastian for extra measure. That earned him a soft whisper in his ear, causing shivers down his spine. "You shouldn't have done that, my lord." With those words, two ruby-red eyes glowed a pink hue, unbeknownst to the boy. The earl hesitantly turned his head to look at his suspicious-acting butler. That was a mistake.

A small smirk playing on his lips, the demon stared into the wide eyes of the human boy, with his own pair of eyes that seemed to look beyond what can be seen. Licking his lips slowly, Sebastian leaned closer to the earl. The warm breath tickled Ciel's chin as he sat there, being embraced tightly by the demon, not quite grasping what was happening around him. Everything suddenly clicked into place as he felt a pair of smooth lips capture his own; Sebastian's. Sebastian was kissing him.

Once he realized this fact, the earl started to push the butler away once more. But he knew it was useless, for his butler was much taller and stronger than him. He was actually terrified. This man _is _a demon, after all. He then heard a frustrated growl from the older man, which was followed by two strong grips on each of his wrists. Ciel drew in a sharp breath, startled by the strength used in the action. As the other's lips started to move against his own, the boy had tried his hardest not to respond, to not give in. That failed pathetically. He wanted to stop, but no one, not his parents... Hell, not even _Lizzie, _had made him feel this way with their touches. All fluttery, warm, making him feel like.. He belonged somewhere. Was loved. Cared for. After more than two years of feeling nothing but sadness, anger, and revenge, he finally felt happy again. 'Ha, to be happy again because of a demon... That is quite ironic.'

That was precisely why the young boy sweetly responded to the kisses that Sebastian was half forcing on him. His eyes fluttered closed slowly, letting all resistance leave him to concentrate on the soft pair of lips against his. As Sebastian felt Ciel's wrists go limp in his grip, he let a small smirk play on his features and decided that it was his win. He heard the young boy gasp and blush as he ran his fingers over the new tail. As his fingertips gently rubbed the base of his tail, a certain earl purred and nearly moaned into their heated kiss. "Don't hold back, Young Master." After that, Ciel actually did moan when he felt something warm and wet trace his lips. Sebastian, being the skillful butler as he is, knew exactly how to please his master; he has been serving Earl Ciel Phantomhive for over three years, after all. With that, he shoved his tongue inside the wet cavern of the boy, his eyes flaring red.

As his skilled tongue met the boy's inexperienced one, Ciel felt his breath nearly stop at the warm contact, his face flushing at the softness wrapping itself around his tongue. Sebastian, on the other hand, was trying hard not to chuckle at the boy. Ciel was desperately trying to mimic the older male's actions, then wrapped his arms around the butler's neck. 'So cute... As much as cats, if I dare to think so.' The demon even surprised himself by thinking that, while tilting his head slightly in a side for better access. He stopped thinking when he heard a soft mewl come from the younger's lips, widening his eyes at the noise. 'I can't hold anything back anymore. There goes my self-control...' With that running in his mind, Sebastian pushed Ciel down onto the bed, pulling back from the boy's slightly swollen lips. He smirked when he saw a pair of closed eyes open widely as his wine-colored eyes swirled with red glows. He ran a hand from the slim ankle up to the lean thighs, caressing each place that his fingers made contact with.

A slide of his fingertips, the hem of a nightshirt, a speeding of breaths, a thumping noise coming from.. The hallway? "MR SEBASTIAN!" A hesitation. A growl.

"Mr. Sebastian! I'm sorry! I ruined the garden again, and I don't know what to do! Mr. Sebastian? Where are you?" A sigh of a longing hunger. "...I apologize, my lord. It seems as though I am much needed _elsewhere _at the moment." The butler said the words through clenched teeth, then smiled as innocently as a demon could manage. "But fear not, Young Master, for I will be back soon. We will continue this... Tonight." With that, the man moved away from the flustered boy before smirking and taking his usual long strides out through the door. Ciel realized what had nearly happened and gasped, diving into his covers. He buried his face into his cool pillow, trying to lower the burning temperature of his cheeks. As the boy's eyes slowly closed, the last thing he heard was Sebastian's scolding tone of voice before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The young earl's eyes slowly opened one by one, blinking to get rid of the tiredness completely. He gradually sat up, leaning against the headboard and rubbing his drooping eyes. Although he quickly widened them as he remembered the dream-like events. Then, of course, ran to the mirror to look for any signs of feline characteristics. Thankfully, there were none. With a small sigh of relief, Ciel glanced at the top of his head and then his backside of his reflection, a slight frown etching across his delicate features. 'What does this mean? Does that mean that all those... _Disturbing _ events were simply a dream?'

Deeply engrossed in his thoughts, the happily-normal boy most definitely did not notice his demonic butler entering his room and standing behind him. So then, when a gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder, he jumped and whipped around to face Sebastian. "S-Sebastian? Why are you here? What time is it? Why is it so dark all of a sudden?" As question after question poured out of Ciel's lips, he seemed to look more and more confused. Putting a long finger against the boy's lips to silence him, the demon smiled. "Now now, my lord, enough questions... It is nearly midnight, that is why it looks dark. As for why I am here..." The smile turned into a devious smirk as the butler scooped his master into his arms and, with inhuman speed, dumped him on his bed. Ciel froze, and could not contain his surprise at Sebastian's proceeding words;

"...I am simply here to finish what we started."

With those words, the butler laid his assault on his young master.

* * *

What do you think~~? I probably wrote funny, right? Yeah, I know. *sighs* But leave me a review, I want to know how I did! Bye now~! *casually leaves*


End file.
